


how to permanently block your hacker (crush)

by ghostfairyy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting, bart and cassie planned this and u kno it, do not copy to another site, kon is falling so hard someone help him, no capes AU, ok ly read my fic ty bye, tim can hackety hack, update: i rewrote the first chapter YUPPP, yuh yuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfairyy/pseuds/ghostfairyy
Summary: kon: i saw him at 7/11 buying oreoskon:oreos,cassiekon: he’s a fucking angelunknown: what the fuckunknown: who’s this?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	how to permanently block your hacker (crush)

**Author's Note:**

> so i rewrote this chapter bcos i realised i straight up copied someone’s zukka fic almost exactly uhhh but we won’t talk about that

**17 January, 2021.**

_**8:15 PM.** _

kon: i saw him at 7/11 buying oreos

kon: _oreos,_ cassie

__

__

__

__

kon: he’s a fucking angel

unknown: what the fuck

unknown: who’s this?

kon:

kon: ok wha t

kon: pls tell me ur joking

unknown: what

kon: come on cassie

kon: stop

kon: i am having a crisis here

kon; a _crisis_

unknown: who even in cassie?

kon: what

kon: shit

kon: ur rly not cassie?

unknown: no?

kon: shit

kon: dude i am soo sorry

kon: hol up i am going to kill that little shep

unknown: shep

kon: shush i can't type proprely when im panikcing

unknown: clearly

kon: shutup i h8 u

unknown: ok

unknown: hey wait is cassie's last name sandsmark by any chance?

kon: 

unknown: wait wait wait do you go to gotham academy

kon:

unknown: do i know you?

kon: no

kon: no u don't know me, this conversation never happened, i never said anything at all

kon: bi? who, me? no. wrong person. now block me.

unknown: sure

kon: ok cool

_We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please try again later._

kon: oh u actually did it

kon: coolcoolcoolcoolcool

kon: it's fine i don't need to talk to anyone anyways

kon: gn

**18 January, 2021.**

**_12: 27 AM._ **

kon: hey lol

kon: im lonley pls unblock me

kon:

kon:

kon: ok then i see how it is

**18 January, 2021.**

**_1:42 AM._ **

kon: so i lied

kon: this blocked number is now my therapist

kon: so

kon: i like this guy

kon: he's super smart like crazy crazy smart, u get me?

kon: idek why he even comes to school tbh

kon: and dang he's cute asf

kon: i heard he smokes weed in the detention hall in fifth period with some other kids but idc

kon: so guess where i'll be in fifth tomorrow :)))

**18 January, 2021.**

**_2:08 AM._ **

kon: ok so i was gonna sleep

kon: but noooo

kon: something just made me get out of bed and search up his eye colour

kon: ... they're midnight blue

kon: but i zoomed up on his school portrait and there are little bright flecks in them

kon: dude

kon: they’re fucking gorgeous

**18 January, 2021.**

**_4:56 AM._ **

kon: oh random blocked number, help me

kon: i think i'm in love

unknown: yeah, no shit

kon:

kon:

kon:

_This number has been reactivated. All previous messages have been saved._

kon: fuck

**Author's Note:**

> kon’s in deep shit. but he did talk about his feelings. i respect that.


End file.
